Act 27 Roger the Amnesiac
by 7moondance
Summary: Roger has chosen to forget everything. Was that a wise decision? R.Daniel Olk's and my version of Season 3.


EXT. PARADIGM CITY STREETS

MORNING

The night's rain is slowly drying and tendrils of fog drift from the damp pavement. A few pedestrians pause to watch as Roger Smith drives past them.

ROGER (voice over)

My name is Roger Smith and I perform an important function in Paradigm City.

Angel stands on the sidewalk with Dorothy slightly behind her. Roger's eye is drawn to Angel's curves until he suddenly spots Dorothy. Enter slow motion.

Cut to a close front shot of Dorothy's face.

DOROTHY (softly)

Roger…

Pause the scene as Dorothy and Roger stare at one another.

ROGER (voiceover)

This is the City of Amnesia. Forty years ago, the entire City lost its memories in a catastrophic Event. Forgotten liaisons are not uncommon here. Sometimes, we remember that we've forgotten… something, (sternly) but if people stopped to investigate every nagging Memory, nothing would ever get done.

Resume action and cut to an angle that looks down the street. The Griffon whooshes away.

DOROTHY

How much does he remember?

ANGEL

Roger chose to forget everything.

DOROTHY (repeats mechanically)

Everything.

(Her eyes remain fixed on the Gryphon's receding tail lights.)

Where is he going?

ANGEL

Probably straight to Paradigm Corporation. You know better than anyone that Roger doesn't waste- hmm.

Reveal: Dorothy has already left. Cut to the Griffon. As Roger approaches an intersection he sees Dorothy again.

ROGER (voice over)

Her, again? Impossible!

The light at the intersection turns from green to yellow.

ROGER (voice over cont'd)

No.

The light turns from yellow to red. Cut to Roger

ROGER (voice over, angrily)

I don't have time for this nonsense.

Roger steps on the gas and runs the red light. Cars honk. Cut to shot of Angel and Dorothy standing next to each other. Cut to close up of Dorothy's face, she staring with her mouth slightly open as if she has just been slapped in the face.

ANGEL (mockingly sympathetic)

Oh my, he ran right through a red light.

ROGER

(Looks in rear view mirror and regains his composure)

Hmm. In this City, it's hard to say for sure what's real. My latest client, a MIZZ Otylia Dean hired me to find a stolen computer disk, and negotiate for its return. She claims it's a family heirloom. I believed her until I found out that Paradigm Corporation was involved.

The Griffon whooshes down the street and Paradigm Tower looms in the background. Pan up to the pinnacle of Paradigm Tower.

INT. BOARDROOM

A number of men and women in expensive suits are seated at a long table. The chairman's desk is empty. At first the executives exchange smiles in awkward silence, as they grow restless their expressions become grimmer until the executive sitting at the end of the table speaks up.

HODGSON (irately)

I want to know who called this meeting.

EXECUTIVE 1

Yes… and I want to know, who is that? (He points to a portrait of Alex Rosewater on the wall over the empty desk.)

A number of executives let out gasps.

EXECUTIVE 2

What in God's name is going on here? Is this some kind of prank?

(Hodgson looks at Executives 1 and 2 then leans back.)

HODGSON

This feels far more serious. I… expect that your feelings of confusion over the past few days are the same as my own. I believe that we are experiencing… a Second Amnesia.

After a beat, everyone in the room starts talking at once. Some comments rise above the din.

EXECUTIVE 3

Another Amnesia!

EXECUTIVE 1

Amnesia! Just like 40 years ago.

EXECUTIVE 4

Why is this happening?

Hodgson wheels his chair to the head of the table where the Chairman would normally be seated then sits down, facing the board members.

HODGSON (loudly)

Order!

Hodgson slams his palm on the table, which coincides with a knocking on the boardroom doors. The room quiets down, and a secretary peeks in.

SECRETARY

I'm sorry to intrude, but Roger Smith is here for his appointment with Mr. Hodgson.

HODGSON

Smith! That twerp knows how to pick his moments, doesn't he? (Pause) Well, send him in.

Roger enters the board room. Executive 2 stands and points his finger at Roger

EXECUTIVE 2

What do you know about the disappearance of our chairman?

ROGER

He must've needed a vacation.

Aside from some shaking heads, Roger gets no reaction.

ROGER (cont'd)

I had an appointment with Walter Hodgson. Where is he?

Hodgson turns to scowl at Roger. Cut to the hallway outside the boardroom.

ROGER (cont'd)

It seems odd but I honestly can't remember anything about your President.

HODGSON

Nobody wants to admit it, but he's vanished in every sense. It seems he's only one Memory lost in what may BE… a general amnesia.

Roger shows no reaction.

HODGSON (cont'd)

A second Event! Don't you know what this means—it means that we must still be affected by… whatever it is that happened, forty years ago!

ROGER

This IS the City of Amnesia…

HODGSON

You're telling me that's all you have to say.

ROGER

Your president must've done something terrible to have his existence wiped away.

HODGSON (angrily)

Humph. This is fine talk from a man who negotiates for a criminal!

(Roger is taken aback)

HODGSON (cont'd)

That's right. Do a little more research on your lovely client, Negotiator. Reschedule our appointment for the same time tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a REAL crisis to manage.

The doors slam in Roger's face.

Cut to Roger driving the Griffon with a grim expression on his face. He is silent, but the engine roars. Roger parks near the Speakeasy and enters. The Griffon deploys its armor.

INT. SPEAKEASY

The bar is crowded and busy. Roger squeezes his way towards Big Ear, an informant, sitting in the back. The seat next to Big Ear is occupied, but at a nod from Big Ear, the man sitting in the seat stands and walks off-screen.

Roger keeps his sunglasses on; Big Ear covers his mouth with a newspaper. Roger and Big Ear do not look at one another while they talk.

ROGER

The Speakeasy is more crowded than usual tonight.

BIG EAR

When people are afraid they seek the company of others.

ROGER

What can you tell me about a woman named Otylia Dean?

BIG EAR

She heads an organization called, "The Lucky Dozens." They claim that their mission is to protect the lives and property of the out-dwellers.

ROGER

That may be, but I don't trust them.

BIG EAR

Several years ago, they orchestrated the resistance during the Bonnie Fraizer incident (flashback to mob-versus-MP confrontation in Act 5). They also "liberate" property from the wealthy—on behalf of the out-dwellers, or so they say.

ROGER

Common thieves!

Roger spots Dorothy walking toward the entrance of the bar.

ROGER (cont'd)

Who IS she?

BIG EAR

I just told you, —

Roger, irritated, turns to speak directly at Big Ear.

ROGER

No, that young woman near the entrance!

Dorothy has vanished.

BIG EAR (amused)

(Momentarily raises his eyes from the newspaper) … she's not there now. Should I give you the name of a good matchmaker? Though I never thought YOU would have difficulty finding beautiful young …

ROGER

(Vehemently) I didn't say she was beautiful. (Quickly covering) Where might I find Mizz Dean?

BIG EAR

I hear that she has an android that she enters in the illegal fights to the south. There's a bout scheduled for tonight.

Roger stands and walks out, leaving a wad of bills on Big Ear's table. Big Ear covers the money with his newspaper.

EXT. PARADIGM CITY STREET

It is late afternoon, and the fog remains. Roger has a flashback of Dorothy.

ROGER

That girl isn't just beautiful, she's inexplicable.

Roger notices a manhole cover resting askew.

ROGER (voice over)

(Jokingly) Maybe she escaped through the manhole cover.

Roger does a double take, seriously considering the idea. Then he starts driving the Griffon. Cut to rear view of the Gryphon driving away, with the manhole cover in the foreground.

ROGER (voice over cont'd)

No. (Pause) Not even the Military Police are brave enough to go down there.

Cut to the Griffon as it drives down a street far from the domes. A Military Police detachment slides into view. Roger stops the car and stands at the door.

ROGER

What's going on, Dastun?

Dastun pays no attention until Roger approaches him. Dastun is looking over a map and has a radio in his hand.

DASTUN

There seems to have been a major disturbance at Paradigm Corporation.

ROGER (innocently)

Oh?

DASTUN

Yeah, but headquarters' response is really weird. Instead of ordering an investigation, they're telling us to go back to our precincts!

ROGER

Paradigm's scared, Dan. They're tightening the reins. I wouldn't be surprised if they declared martial law sometime today and drafted your men as their private bodyguards.

DASTUN (suspiciously)

What do you know?--Wait, don't tell me you just came from the Central Dome!

ROGER

It seems that whatever caused the first Event is still around. (He starts walking towards the Griffon) That's all I know.

Roger gets into the Griffon and drives away. Dastun shakes his fist at the receding car.

DASTUN

Hey! Damn it-- Roger!

The Griffon parks near the ruin of an official-looking building. A dumpster, labeled "Executive Lounge," is prominent.

INT. RUINED BUILDING

Roger walks through a decrepit lobby. This brings him into a broad, crumbling hall. Men dressed like bums, but using walkie-talkies, eye Roger suspiciously. A bum stands watch over one door. Roger enters it; on the other side is an opulent betting hall with various booths. A small crowd and several men meander.

A well-dressed drunk saunters up to Roger and puts his arm around Roger's shoulders

DRUNK

Hey Pal, you here to place a bet?

ROGER

No.

DRUNK

Ya here to see th' fight? It's a fight to the death, only nobody dies. Doesn't make sense does it? What d'ya think, Pal?

ROGER

I'm here to see the Otylia Dean. Do you know where she is? (Removes drunk's hand from his shoulder) Pal.

The drunk suddenly gains composure and gestures for Roger to follow.

Cut to close-ups of androids jabbing one another. A crowd jeers and cheers. Roger and his guide are walking along the walls. The guide stops to watch the conclusion of the fight. Roger watches for a moment; he frowns and averts his eyes as one android disembowels the other android. The crowd floods the ring, picking up souvenirs from the broken fighter. Several people put their hands on the winning robot, which has components that flex. The guide brings Roger to a woman standing near a doorway. Roger smiles and starts to straighten his tie, then recoils slightly when the woman turns to reveal a massive scar on her cheek.

CHERYL

This way.

They enter Otylia's office. Cheryl gestures for Roger to sit. As he waits he looks around the room. The décor is simple, decorated with fabrics hung from the walls. There is a breeze from a fan. Roger hears boots approaching.

OTYLIA (voice only)

Has our little make-believe dome dweller arrived yet? (Roger stiffens as if offended. Otylia comes into view) Ah, so he has. Thank you, Cheryl.

Cheryl leaves and Roger stands up and faces Otylia.

ROGER (huffily)

I live outside the domes just like you.

OTYLIA

You live like a lord among the commoners; an obnoxious reminder of a life that they will never live.

ROGER

What do you mean by that?

OTYLIA (cont'd)

You live in a mansion, drive an expensive car, and have a butler to clean up after you.

ROGER

Leave my butler out of this. I have a great deal of respect for him.

OTYLIA

I'd hate to see how you treat people whom you don't respect, Mr. Paradigm City's Top Negotiator.

ROGER (smirking)

That's what they call me…

OTYLIA

Should I believe them?

ROGER

You must make your own choices about what to believe.

Otylia gestures towards a low table, nearby, and they both sit.

OTYLIA (cont'd)

So, let's discuss how you plan to get my disk back.

ROGER

Not until I know the truth. Is it really just an heirloom, or is it something more?

OTYLIA

My opponent will spell it out in fireworks.

ROGER

What?

OTYLIA

Tonight, at the Northwestern Industrial District, Bring binoculars; don't get too close. Keep THESE close. (Opens a portfolio and spreads a stack of papers over the table.)

Roger has narrowed eyes but grunts in approval. Then he notices a hulking bodyguard, who has unobtrusively entered the room.

ROGER

Huh?

OTYLIA

These are all the materials you will need. I'm busy now but you have my number. Thank you for saving me the trouble of coming to you. (To bodyguard) Janus, please see Mr. Smith to his car.

MYSTERIOUS BODYGUARD

This way.

EXT. RUINED BUILDING

It is evening. The fog has not lifted. Roger and the bodyguard walk towards the Griffon.

ROGER

Janus, is it? (The bodyguard nods.) What happened to the woman with the scar?

JANUS

Some thugs in an alley took what they wanted, then carved up her face. It would have been worse if we hadn't been there to save her.

(Cut to ½ shot of Roger with a stricken look on his face)

JANUS

You call us vigilantes, Mr. Smith, but we protect the out-dwellers; something that Paradigm Corporation refuses to do.

The bodyguard turns and leaves. Roger drives away.

ROGER (voiceover)

It's ironic how much time and money people waste seeking dead memories at the expense of the living. Not even the Lucky Dozens are immune to that weakness. When I first took this job, I expected an old lady with a disk full of pictures. (Sees spotlights in the distance) Instead**…**

ROGER

(Presses a button on the dashboard and Norman appears in the display) Norman would you please route the Prairie Dog towards the Northwestern Industrial District? My instincts say I'm going to need a little help.

NORMAN

Right away, Master Roger. My, but you are being unusually polite this evening.

ROGER

(Crossly) I'm always polite.

NORMAN

(Hides a chuckle) Of course, Master Roger.

Roger sees a pulsating blue light diffused in the distance.

ROGER

Industrial District, eh?

The Griffon drives through long streets lined with heavy buildings and machinery. Big O rises from a hill of scrap metal in the background. A panel opens on its foot, and Roger drives the Gryphon into the empty space. A tube descends to the roof of the car.

INT. BIG O

As Roger settles in the control seat, Big O's control rails swing down to Roger's level. He watches the MP squad cars and armored personnel carriers flash and wail. Spotlights swing toward the ocean. One of the spotlights reels back and catches Big O, causing other lights join in, but soon they return to sweeping the ocean.

ROGER

Well howdy.

One of the spotlights catches a vague humanoid form the size of an apartment building, walking in the ocean. All the spotlights turn to single out the form. Rockets fire. One vehicle launches a flare.

ROGER

So this is what Otylia Dean meant by fireworks. Whoever's commanding that detachment is making a mistake. They're too concentrated. (Fiddles with some knobs. Dastun's voice comes through the static, issuing orders)

ROGER

Dastun? He doesn't usually make stupid mistakes.

Out on the ocean, the figure in the fog has disappeared.

DASTUN (radio)

Where'd it go? Track it now!

A moment later, it crashes down onto the mass of MP vehicles, breaking through the fog and clearly visible. It is a Megadeus, FAWKES.

ROGER

I see, so that's what our missing disk must contain! Trivial memories-- of flimsy titans! BIG O—

DASTUN

Open fire!

ROGER

Huh?

Concealed howitzers open fire on the Fawkes' ankles from close range. The Megadeus teeters and falls with smoke trailing.

ROGER (cont'd)

We can't waste opportunity like this, can we, Big O? ACTION!

Big O fires eye lasers into the cloud. Aside from a small burst within the cloud, the cloud merely stirs and nothing happens. Then a blue laser arcs out in front of the cloud, catching some howitzers, and Fawkes zooms up from the cloud and lands atop a nearby factory. It stands substantially close to Big O's hill. Big O fires six missiles. Fawkes feints a backwards fall, tearing down a smokestack to slow its descent. It rights itself with a hop, and uses the smokestack to block two subsequent waves of missiles. Roger has only one wave remaining.

Fawkes tears down more smokestacks and throws them at Big O. Big O bats them aside with his shields and approaches Fawkes.

ROGER

Why are you doing this?

FAWKES PILOT (radio)

Ha, these factories belong to our competitors.

ROGER

So you DO belong to Hodgson… even better!

Big O swings at Fawkes, which leaps over Big O. Roger shoots an anchor around Fawkes' ankle and brings it crashing to the ground. Fawkes' jump stops short, but it manages to cut the chain and recover.

FAWKES PILOT (radio)

Huh? I was hoping to save this for the office, but…

Fawkes removes its spherical head from its collar. Lights activate all around the ball, and Big O identifies it to be an energy bomb.

ROGER (triumphantly)

So I've forced you to play your last card!

Roger activates his plasma shield. Fawkes leaps over Big O and, while in the air above Big O, hurls the bomb at the space between Big O's shield-wall and Big O's cockpit. The plasma shield activates at just the right moment to meet the explosion. After a brief competition of force, the bomb bursts the shield bubble and engulfs Big O in light. When the light fades, Big O's front is molten and its sides and rear shed sparks. Roger can barely see out the cockpit window. He checks his systems and sees that CHASSIS ARTICULATION remains functional. Big O falls backwards. Immediately, Fawkes dives in and rears back to plunge a hand through Big O's molten window.

ROGER

You should be flattered. I took this feint from YOUR playbook.

Big O's bust chassis separates from its abdomen, revealing a bank of cannons built into Big O's chest. Big O fires the cannons and his last wave of missiles at zero range. Fawkes crumbles.

Cut to cockpit of Big O. Roger sighs and looks at his watch. It reads 4:00 AM

EXT. GRAVEYARD

It is a sunny day. Cut to a close ¾, high-angle shot of Roger's face. He stifles a yawn and checks his watch, which reads 11:35. Throngs of mourners and some clergy surround a grave.

PASTOR

… And we ask that you look with loving kindness and mercy on your son Gordon. Amen.

MOURNER 1

Poor old Rosewater, what a terrible way to go.

MOURNER 2

Yes, dreadful.

MOURNER 3

And there's still no trace of Gordon's killer. It's as if he just disappeared.

MOURNER 4

I realize that this is not the proper time to ask, but did Gordon ever name a successor?

Cut to Otylia and Janus, watching from a nearby hill.

Janus

They found several charred bodies after the Ailesbury fire. Nobody could identify them, but considering **…**

OTYLIA (trace of irony)

Gordon Rosewater is still warm in his grave, and the jackals are gathering.

Cut to a shot of Roger shaking hands with Hodgson. Hodgson turns to get in his car and Roger turns towards the Griffon.

OTYLIA (voice over as if thinking out loud)

Paradigm Corporation has no leader.

Cut back to Otylia. She smiles. It is not a pleasant smile.

EXT. SLUMS

The Gryphon and Hodgson's cars pull up to the curb. Roger, Hodgson and his bodyguards walk through some ruins on foot. Roger spots a footprint of the type of shoe that Dorothy would wear. Flashback to Roger's first sighting of Dorothy this episode.

ROGER (voiceover)

Is she here, too? What's going on?

INT. SLUM

Roger, Hodgson and his bodyguards all walk into a dilapidated lobby. They approach an antique elevator with wrought-iron gates.

HODGSON

I chose a place far from any witnesses.

Hodgson presses the elevators' buttons, but it doesn't work. Hodgson pauses for a moment, then turns to Roger.

HODGSON (cont'd)

You can prove you're not a lazy out-dweller by climbing these stairs with me.

Cut to the top of a square-spiral staircase. Hodgson and his bodyguards all look winded. Roger breathes normally. Hodgson gestures towards a room.

Cut to the room. Hodgson and his bodyguards are composed. Roger and Hodgson sit facing each other in cheap wooden chairs, with a damaged table between them.

ROGER

Mr. Hodgson.

HODGSON

You're wasting your breath, Mr. Smith. Nothing you can say will make me give up the disk.

ROGER

The data computing alone…

HODGSON

Nope.

ROGER

You won't be able to tap the full…

HODGSON

Yes I will.

ROGER

Actually, compared to my client's…

HODGSON

Compared to that piece of out-dweller trash, my resources are unlimited. Or have you leased out more than just your negotiating skills, Mr. Smith?

ROGER

Meaning what?

HODGSON

That black Megadeus of yours—

ROGER

(Taken aback) What?

HODGSON

As I said, my resources are unlimited. This disk is the record of Paradigm City's master—and his deepest secrets.

ROGER

Like what?

HODGSON

YOU know. You destroyed one of them last night. To avoid any further mishaps, Mr. Smith, let us make a secret of our own.

Hodgson fishes around his jacket pocket and extracts a shining data disk.

ROGER

(Reproachfully) You brought that HERE?

Across the alley, from a window on the same floor, Janus watches. He leans up against the window, then backs up as if preparing to jump.

Cut back to Roger and Hodgson.

HODGSON

Don't condescend to ME, Smith. I know what you want. I also know that you're a man of your word. I propose: if you agree to ignore me, I'll GIVE you this disk--now. And if the disc is a fraud you can sic your megadeus on me.

ROGER

If you really believe I'm the pilot of the black Megadeus, then the compromise works like this: I won't attack you but I won't ignore your decisions. I won't ask for the disk to be destroyed; I'll merely smash its contents, however you choose to release them. How about that?

HODGSON (smiling)

Enjoy the remaining days until I become chairman. Once that happens not even your Megadeus can protect you.

Roger and Hodgson stand and shake hands. Suddenly there is a crash. Janus barrels into the room through the window. Hodgson's bodyguards draw their pistols and shoot. Evading them, the android slides an arm around Hodgson's neck and reaches into Hodgson's jacket pulls out a gun then brandishes it at the bodyguards.

ROGER (recognizing Janus)

You! I should have known.

HODGSON BODYGUARD

Halt!

Janus uses Hodgson as a human shield, but one bodyguard sidesteps to take a shot.

Janus effortlessly whips Hodgson around to take the bullet, and then shoots the bodyguard. However, this completely exposes his rear to the other bodyguard. The bodyguard shoots him in the back but nothing happens. Janus looks back and shoots the bodyguard in the gut.

He then positions his face near Hodgson's ear. Hodgson is bleeding.

JANUS

Shot by your own guns.

HODGSON

How did you— we would've SEEN you!

Janus exposes his face. It is the android that won the boxing match.

JANUS

The tunnels.

HODGSON

Why—impossible! You—

Janus tightens his grip on Hodgson, who gargles and struggles.

ROGER (shouting)

Let go of him! (Incredulously) This shouldn't be possible! Androids can't attack humans!

JANUS

You've done well, Mr. Smith. Maybe I'll reward you. (Twirls the gun to hold its barrel, and extends the grip toward Roger) Would you hold onto this for me?

ROGER (taking one step back from Janus)

You can't expect me—

JANUS

(Twirls the gun back into his palm) To live?

ROGER (losing control)

How long have you been following me? Are you working with that girl?

JANUS

(Pulls back the hammer on his gun) Ha. What do you think?

Dorothy steps in through the door.

DOROTHY

He has been following you for two hours, eleven minutes and fifty seconds.

And no, we are NOT working together.

Everyone looks surprised for a moment. One of Hodgson's bodyguards begin to stir.

JANUS (to group)

You brought this on yourselves!

Janus kicks Hodgson towards Dorothy. He shoots the bodyguards again, then aims for Hodgson's head. Dorothy catches Hodgson and swings him around, disrupting Janus' aim.

JANUS (cont'd)

Not an ordinary girl…

ROGER (shocked)

She's an android too!

Dorothy gently lets Hodgson down behind her and readies herself to evade gunfire. Janus keeps his gun trained on Hodgson and starts sidling towards the window.

JANUS (to Dorothy)

MY name is R. Janus. I'll know yours once I consult the disk. I'd love to

talk with you even now, Petite, but my conscience is nagging me. (Tosses the gun aside) Another time.

Janus steps backwards out the window. Cut to a close-up of a stunned-looking Roger Cut to a close, low-angle shot of Dorothy. She is kneeling on one knee, her fingers on Hodgson's neck,

feeling for a pulse. Cut to side shot of Dorothy looking up and end with profile shot of Roger and Dorothy looking into one another's eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
